Technical Field
The present technique relates to a current detection device and a semiconductor device.
Background Art
Recent years have seen the continued development of semiconductor devices known as Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistors (IGBTs), and Intelligent Power Modules (IPMs) containing driver circuits for driving IGBTs.
An IPM is a power semiconductor module for power switching, and supplies power to powered electronic products such as motors, robots, inverters, and converters. An IPM also detects current flowing in a semiconductor element and protects the semiconductor element on the basis of the detected current information.
As a conventional current detection technique, a technique has been proposed in which the direction of an output current flowing in a power semiconductor device equipped with a sense function is detected and outputted to a CPU. Then, a gain amount, offset amount, and the like of current detection properties are adjusted by a setting signal outputted from the CPU in accordance with the direction of the output current (Patent Document 1).